Accoppiamento perfetto
by Aunt Bebe
Summary: Gibbs and Francesca get a second chance at life and love. They help each other heal and realize that true love can never be broken. Look for a few surprises Set after Requiem to present.


_Accoppiamento perfetto – The perfect pairing. This takes place from Requiem to the present._

The weather was changing rapidly as summer morphed into fall. The nights in DC were getting cold and the blossoms on the cherry trees were now dormant. The rain fell more often now and soon the snow would fall bringing even colder temperatures with it.

Georgetown, known for being a college town, also had a nice shopping area known as the promenade. Inside the promenade were many shops including the newest addition, a gift store entitled "Greetings to You." Francesca Pierno, the owner of the store, was new to the DC area and she worked hard to get the store open in time for the holidays. Francesca was so busy working on her store that she didn't have an opportunity to sightsee.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the squad room carrying his usual coffee mug. He looked around the bullpen wondering where his agents went. He removed his coat and placed his Sig Sauer in the drawer.

"Boss," Tony approached his desk.

"Where have you been?" Jethro asked.

"Sorry boss," Tony replied excitedly. "Abby's found something."

Jethro walked with his Senior Field Agent down to the forensics lab. "What have you got Abs?" Jethro asked entering the music filled room.

Abby began to explain her findings as the team listened in. Because of the teams diligence they were able to close another case successfully. This last case was very personal to Jethro as he reunited with Maddie Taylor, a friend of his late daughter Kelly. Jethro now had Maddie as a new addition to his "family", a family he was very proud of.

Tony, who was discussing yet another movie, watched as a delivery man walked towards him carrying a small decorated box. "Can I help you?" Tony asked.

"I have a delivery for Agent Jethro Gibbs," the man noted after looking at his clipboard.

"I'm Jethro Gibbs," he stated as he stood up.

"Sign here," the man pointed to the line then handed Jethro the package.

"What's the occasion boss?" Tony questioned approaching Jethro's desk.

"No occasion," Jethro stated as he glared at Tony. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry boss," Tony walked away dejected.

Jethro, who wasn't much for fanfare, placed the neatly wrapped box on his credenza and continued working. Tony, on occasion, would glance over to see if Jethro opened the box. Jethro dismissed his team for the night as he finished up his paperwork. He looked around making sure that he was alone. Jethro reached for the decorated box and was about to open it when he heard a woman clear her throat.

"What a lovely box Jethro," Jen stated approaching his desk.

Jethro put the box down and looked at her, "What did you want Jen?"

"I thought that you might like to have some dinner," Jen smiled, "After all it is your birthday."

"I have plans," Jethro stated as he grabbed his coat. He didn't but spending an evening with Jen, no matter how innocent, drudged up a lot of memories he just wanted to forget.

"No you don't," Jen grinned as though she could read his mind, "Its just dinner Jethro."

"I said no Jen," Jethro leaned in close. "You do recognize that word right? You've said it to me numerous times."

"You don't have to be rude Jethro," Jen started to leave then turned back. "Don't make me say please."

"Why the insistence Jen?" Jethro eyed her carefully.

"There's something I need to," Jen was about to continue when Jethro waived her quiet.

"We can talk without dinner," Jethro noted. He was about to remove his coat when she stopped him.

"You win Jethro," Jen noted. "We'll talk tomorrow." She started to walk away.

"Alright," Jethro sighed, "Just dinner and in a very public place."

Jen and Jethro drove to the Georgetown Promenade where numerous restaurants lined the streets. They picked a coffee shop and walked inside. Jen was working her way through the crowd trying to find a table. It was so crowded that she banged into a woman who was making her way out; causing her to drop her to-go box.

"Hey," the woman noted, "Watch where you are going."

"Me?" Jen questioned, "You are the one who is shoving your way through."

The woman kept her mouth shut. She picked up what she could of the mess that lay at her feet.

"Let me help you with that," Jethro stated as he knelt by her. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "You'll have to excuse her she's a bit,"

"Don't make excuses or apologies for me Jethro," Jen quipped as she interrupted him. "She should've looked where she was going."

Jethro stood up and looked at Jen then shook his head. He then looked at the woman. "Here," Jethro removed some money from his wallet, "Replace your meal on me."

Jen grabbed the money from him, "Jethro it was her fault."

Jethro grabbed the money back and looked at Jen. "No it was your fault." Jethro looked in the direction of where the woman was standing but she wasn't around. He could see her starting to leave the coffee shop. "Please let me buy you dinner."

"No thanks," the woman stated, "I don't think that your wife appreciated your offer."

Jethro let out a huge laugh, "She's not my wife; she's my boss."

The woman grinned, "You poor man." She looked Jethro over. "Thanks anyway but I actually ate. My leftovers were what spilled." She started to walk away when she spotted the wrapped box in his pocket. "So you are who that went to. I hope you like it."

"This is from you?" Jethro questioned.

"The box and wrapping is," she smiled, "The item inside is from my store too but the gift itself isn't from me." She removed a card and handed it to him. "Francesca Pierno."

"Jethro Gibbs," He removed his card.

"Nice to meet you," Francesca stated, "I have to get back to my store. Good luck with your boss."

"Thanks," Jethro rolled his eyes. He walked towards the coffee shop then changed his mind. He didn't feel like sitting across from Jen who would rant all evening about his decision to side with the other woman. Instead Jethro took a seat at a bench and pulled out the gift. He opened it and smiled. Inside was a small decorated frame with a picture of him and Maddie. The frame displayed the words, "World's Greatest Father." Jethro saw the card and opened it.

"Dear Jethro – Thanks for helping me and for saving my life. Thanks too for sharing the most precious gift with me, Kelly. You have become my surrogate father and I am proud to say so. You are in my heart and in my thoughts. Love your "adopted" daughter Maddie."

Jethro placed the card and frame back in the box. He smiled as he walked towards his car ready to head home when he saw the "grand opening" sign. He looked over to see Francesca and another woman greeting people as they entered the store. Jethro thought that he would take a look inside and maybe have a chance to speak to Francesca again.

"Are you following me Jethro?" Francesca asked seeing Jethro walk towards her.

"No," Jethro noted. "I was heading home when I saw you and saw the sign. I thought I would take a look around."

"Please do," Francesca stated. She watched as he entered her store. "I will be right back," Francesca noted to her employee. Francesca walked to her office and grabbed a large to-go coffee cup. She poured the coffee into the cup. "Thought you might like this," Francesca noted as she slipped the coffee cup into Jethro's hand. "You like it strong."

Jethro sipped the hot brown liquid as smiled. "Perfect." He looked Francesca over. "How did you know?"

"Women's intuition," Francesca winked, "Besides having a boss like yours I figured you could use a cup. She greeted a few people while standing face to face with Jethro. "I don't have a liquor license so I couldn't add the good stuff." She winked as she pulled away. Jethro grabbed her wrist and pulled her back both feeling the spark that ran through them.

"Thanks," Jethro smiled making his steel blue eyes dance.

"You're welcome," Francesca stated, "I have to get back. Good luck tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Jethro asked.

"At work," Francesca stated as she merged through the crowd of people.

Jethro sipped his coffee as he meandered through her store. He could see the care that was placed in each item from the greeting cards to the custom made gifts. There were a few items that caught his eye and he made a mental note to come back when the store wasn't so crowded. Besides it gave him an excuse to come back.

Jethro flipped on the switch to the basement carrying the picture frame as he descended the stairs. He placed the frame on the work bench and began working on his boat as he did most nights.

Francesca had a very successful grand opening. She plopped down on her couch, exhausted from the past few weeks. It had been a lot of hard work but she knew it was worth it. She flipped the channels on the television but grew bored rather quickly. She was too wound up to sleep and needed at least an hour before she could lay down. Francesca changed into her sweats and walked into her craft room and began making a few cards.

The hour passed quickly and Francesca finally felt sleep approaching. She was about to enter her bedroom when she heard a scream. Francesca looked out the window and saw a masked figure running from the house next door. She made a mental note detailing as much as she could. Francesca heard the woman scream for help and she ran to her neighbor.

"My husband," the woman stated in between sobs, "He's been killed."

"I will call 911 for you," Francesca noted.

"He was on leave," the woman cried.

Francesca remembered the card that Jethro had given to her earlier. She ran inside her house, removed her cell phone and dialed his number. She walked back to her neighbor as she held her phone.

"Yeah Gibbs," the husky voice answered.

"Agent Gibbs," Francesca stated slightly out of breath, "This is Francesca Pierno we met earlier. My neighbor, whose husband was on leave has been killed."

"What is the address?" Jethro calmly asked as he wrote down the number. He encouraged Francesca to call 911 so the cops could secure the scene. Jethro called his team together and instructed them to meet him at the scene since he was a couple of blocks away.

Francesca called 911 as she sat with her neighbor. She listened to her neighbor rattle on incoherently as they waited for NCIS. Jethro was the first to arrive on the scene. He looked at the two women sitting on the porch. He could see that Francesca was well composed and that the other woman was very disheveled. Jethro spoke briefly to the uniformed office then walked to the ladies.

"I am Special Agent Jethro Gibbs," Jethro flashed his badge. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"A man broke in and killed my husband," the woman stated. Jethro looked at Francesca who stared straight ahead. He could see that she had something to say. He was about to question her when his team arrived.

"DiNozzo," Jethro called out, "Sketch. McGee shoot and Ziva," Jethro waived her over. In a soft voice he spoke to Ziva, "Talk to her she's a bit shaken up."

Ziva sat next to the woman as Jethro walked Francesca away from the scene. "So tell me what happened?" He asked.

"I was working in my craft room when I heard my neighbor scream," Francesca felt a bit of the cold hit her and she shivered slightly, "When I looked out the window I saw a masked person wearing black run from the back of the house. I ran over here and saw the woman hysterical."

"The woman?" Jethro asked, "You don't know your neighbor?"

"I am new to DC," Francesca noted, "I am afraid all of my efforts the past few weeks have been focused on opening my store." She leaned against the tree that separated the yards from each other. "I will tell you," Francesca let a wry grin cross her face; "There wasn't much time between the time the assailant ran from the backyard to my approaching the steps of my front porch."

"What are you saying?" Jethro wanted to be very clear on what Francesca was insinuating.

"Seems real convenient that the masked intruder would vanish from sight;" Francesca leaned forward. "I mean clean out of sight in less than 30 seconds. No car, no other means of transportation. I know there are some fast people out there but not that fast."

"You made it pretty quick from the back of the house," Jethro replied.

"My craft room is in the middle of the house," Francesca stated. "I heard the banging of a metal trash can lid." She stood up straight as though she was bracing herself for a fight. "Plus the woman runs out of the house completely out of breath." Francesca could see that Jethro was still unsure of Francesca's statement. "She also muttered incoherently thinking I wouldn't understand." She looked up at Jethro. "I heard and understood every word." Francesca looked at Jethro as though she was the cat that swallowed the canary. "She killed him because he was leaving her."

"You seem very sure about that," Jethro tugged on his cap.

"Do you speak Italian Agent Gibbs?" Francesca questioned. She watched as he nodded no. "I do and she was muttering phrases in Italian. That's how I know."

Jethro stood stoic for a moment watching Francesca. Her short auburn hair and hazel eyes accentuated her figure. Even though she was wearing sweats he could see that she was well proportioned. He was curious about why she would be wearing sweats with the Marine emblem on them. He could see that she was telling the truth. He also thought that there was something very intriguing about her and he hoped he could know more. "Stay close should I have any more questions."

"I'm right here," Francesca noted. She walked to her front porch and took a seat on the chair. She watched as the team moved about the house and yard. She watched as they wheeled the body out of the house. Francesca could hear Jethro doling out orders and the team responding. She watched as a young man and woman walking the wife out to a car.

"We are taking her to NCIS for questioning," Jethro noted as he leaned against the porch railing. "If we need you would you be available?"

Francesca met him at the base of the steps, "I can make myself available." She met his gaze. "Do you have an interpreter?"

"Yes," Jethro closed his notebook, "Agent David speaks a bit of Italian."

"Well if you need someone," Francesca noted. "I am available."

"I will keep that in mind," Jethro stated. "Goodnight Miss Pierno."

"It's Francesca and goodnight to you too Agent Gibbs," Francesca started to walk up the stairs.

"It's Jethro," he called back as he started to walk away.

Jethro and his team spent the rest of the evening trying to sort out the evidence as Ziva did her best to question the woman. The woman, only known as Anna, kept silent as though she didn't understand English or Italian. "She's not getting anywhere boss," Tony noted. "Are you sure that witness said it was Italian?"

"Yes DiNozzo," Jethro replied. He removed his note pad and cell phone.

"Greetings to You," the chipper voice answered.

"Francesca Pierno," Jethro said as he paced in the observation room.

"One moment," the woman replied.

"This is Francesca," she answered.

"This is Agent Gibbs," he stated, "We could use your assistance in translating."

"I can be there," she looked at her watch, "In about fifteen minutes."

"We will see you then," he disconnected the call. "Get Ziva out of there and put her back in lock up," Jethro pointed to Anna, "until Francesca gets here."

"You're on a first name basis with the witness?" Tony asked. He backed down when Jethro got in his face, "Sorry boss."

Fifteen minutes went by and there was no sign of Francesca. An already impatient Jethro was now starting to get Angry. A total of twenty minutes passed when the elevator dinged. "Agent Gibbs," the young guard called, "She says you are expecting her."

"Yes," Jethro walked to the partition by Ziva's desk. "You're late."

"I'm afraid that's my fault," the young man noted. "We had a small incident down stairs and we couldn't escort her up right away."

"Thanks," Jethro stated as the young man walked away. Jethro started to escort Francesca to the back elevator.

"So am I forgiven?" Francesca asked as they boarded the elevator.

"Maybe," Jethro grinned as he pushed the button on the elevator. "Depends on how you do with her."

Francesca took a seat next to Jethro as an agent escorted Anna into interrogation. Anna let a small smile cross her face seeing Francesca. "I had hoped you would be here," Anna spoke softly. "You were so helpful to me last night."

"Why did you kill your husband?" Francesca asked leaning forward watching Anna's reaction.

"What?" Anna pretended to be shocked, "I don't know what you are talking about?"

Francesca smiled, "You said that you killed him because he was going to leave you."

"No I didn't," Anna replied emphatically.

"Really?" Francesca could feel Jethro's gaze fixed on her. "Funny I heard you say 'Lo ho ucciso. Sono felice lui sono guasto.'" (I killed him. I am glad he's dead)

"No," Anna crossed her arms, "Siete errato." (You are wrong.)

"No," Francesca replied. "State trovando, perché? (You are lying, why?) She leaned forward, "You will only make it worse. Capisca?"

Anna knew she had been caught, "He was going to leave me and take all of the money with him. I couldn't have him leave."

Francesca looked at Jethro. He was impressed with how quickly Francesca was able to get Anna to confess. Jethro opened the interrogation room door and motioned for the agent escort her back. "I am impressed," Jethro stated as he walked Francesca down the hall.

"No need to be," Francesca replied.

"You've done this before?" Jethro questioned hoping to get a little more insight.

"I was glad to assist you Jethro," Francesca pushed the button on the elevator. "I do have to get back to the store." She stepped inside the car and watched Jethro walk in.

"How can I thank you?" He asked pushing the button.

"Abbiami pranzo con una notte," she replied as she exited the elevator.

"I don't know what that means," He called out.

Francesca wrote it out for him and slipped the paper in his pocket, "I am sure that you can get that translated." She winked, "As soon as you do you can call me," Francesca stated as she walked away.

"Ziva," Jethro called, "Can you translate this for me?" He removed the paper from his pocket.

"Gibbs," Ziva looked at him oddly, "You want me to have dinner with you one night?"

"Uh no Ziva," He smiled, "She wants to have dinner with me or me with her." Jethro was slightly befuddled it seems Francesca was having quite an effect on him. He grabbed his jacket and headed to the elevator, "I'm going for coffee."


End file.
